I ll Be There For You
by SonOfMajora
Summary: Zelda cant take the stress anymore so she moves. She makes new friends and tries to cover up her past. Will it work? Read to find out  Rated M for later chapters. Written using the snowflake method Please review
1. Chapter 1

**I´ll Be There For You **

**Chapter 1: For the Greater Good of the School**

**Link POV

* * *

**

I am sitting in Mrs. Marie´s English class. I jerked my head up from my drawing to see a girl walk into the classroom.

¨Alright class please sit down in your seats, we have a new student.¨

All the kids sat down and looked at Mrs. Marie intentively; standing next to her was the girl who walked in. As soon as I saw her I knew that we were going to be friends. I was brought back to reality when Mrs. Marie suddenly spoke up.

¨Class we have a new student her name is Zelda Harkinian, and she just moved here from the city. Now please say hello.¨

The class all said hello in unison, but I was too busy staring at her to notice.

¨Ok where should I put you.¨ she scanned the room looking for an empty desk. Finally she stopped on me. ¨How about you sit next to Link he is the one in the second row with the dirty blonde hair.¨

She walked to the seat next to me, sat down, and turned to me. ¨Hi I´m Zelda, What´s your name? ¨

I don´t know why I´m so nervous I mean I have a bunch of other friends who are girls, but there is something about this girl that stands out. I just can´t put my finger on it.

¨Um… hi I´m Link, Link Avalon.¨

She just continued to stare at me, and I stared back at her.

¨Hey Link quit flirting with the new girl.¨ I turned around only to come face to face with none other than Ganon. He is the biggest, toughest kid in the whole school. He is always causing trouble with the other students.

¨What do you want Ganon can´t you see that I´m trying to be nice to Zelda because she is new and doesn't know anyone.¨

¨Oh I´m sorry I didn´t notice, I was too busy looking at Zelda.¨ I knew that look; it was the look that he gave girls when he wanted to do something to them. Well not on my watch is he going to do anything to Zelda. I heard Zelda let out a disgusted sigh, before she turned around to pay attention to Mrs. Marie.

I turned towards Zelda and took a closer look at her. She wore a pink dress outlined with gold. Her light brown hair is very straight and comes down a little past her shoulders, and she is wearing a tiara. Her green eyes captivating me with their brilliance. Her lips have small amounts of make up around them, but are still pretty. Something stuck out to me; she had pointy ears just like me. She looked just like a princess. I was cut short of my gaping when she turned to me with a smile on her face that made me melt inside in an instant.

¨Can help you?¨ She asked while still smiling

Goddesses does she sound like an angel in human form.

¨Uh… no I was just admiring your dress.¨

¨Oh thanks my mom insisted that I wear it, but I don´t like it at all.¨

¨Why don´t you like wearing it, all the other girls wear dresses?¨

¨That's the thing Link I´m not like all the other girls, I´m a tomboy.¨

¨Oh really then we should get along easily.¨ She kept smiling that beautiful smile the whole time.

The rest of class I paid attention to Mrs. Marie. I needed to keep my grades up for the sake of my future.

After class I caught up with Zelda, and asked her if she would like to eat lunch with me.

¨Of course I will eat lunch with you Link since you´ve been so nice to me so far, and you´re the only person I know besides that idiot Ganon.¨

¨Don´t worry about him me and my friends will keep him away from you.¨ she gave me another cute smile which made me smile.

We walked to the cafeteria in silence, each of us lost in our own thoughts. When we got there I noticed that all of my friends were already sitting at our usual table. As we walked up to them I noticed that they were all in a deep debate over how to get back at Ganon for all the things he had done to them.

¨Ah hem.¨ I cleared my throat. They all turned and looked at me with wide eyes.

¨Oh hey Link. Who´s this?¨ Came the voice of my best friend Saria.¨

¨Hey guys this is Zelda she just moved here and I thought she could eat lunch with us.¨ I turned to Zelda who was looking at my rather diverse group of friends. ¨Hey Zelda I´m going to get my lunch, you can meet the gang while I´m gone ok¨

¨Ok¨ was all she said.

_I hope they don´t kill her_ I thought as I got in line to get my lunch.

**Zelda POV

* * *

**

_Ok if Link trusts them then I guess I have to, I mean Link has been nice to me so far._ I sat down next to Saria and put my lunch on the circular tabletop. I barely had time to think before Saria spoke up.

¨So Zelda let me introduce you to the gang. This is Mido he is the tactician of our little group.¨

She inclined her head toward the boy sitting on the opposite side of her. He had messy red hair that stuck out. His pointy ears had to be at least three inches long. Accusing blue eyes stared me down. A green t-shirt with a mushroom and the words ¨Get A Life¨ on it covered his upper body. Baggy green jeans went down to his ankles. A pair of green Converses adorned his feet. I´m guessing that his favorite color is green.

¨Next we have Tetra the thief.¨

She sat next to Mido. She had blonde hair that rolled up on top of her head, strands of hair clumped together that looked like lightning bolts around her ears. Dark brown eyes, and thin blonde eyebrows on her face. A red bandana tied around her neck greatly helped her thievish look. A purple undershirt and a blue ragged vest covered her chest. Her hands covered with bandages. Shorts and black Vans decorated her legs and feet. She had a… knife strapped to her belt?

¨Uh if you don´t mind me asking. Why do you have a knife at school?¨

¨So I´ll have an advantage over others, and so I can protect my friends.¨

_Mental note make friends with Tetra._

¨Sitting next to her is Sheik, he and Tetra work together.¨

The boy was quiet a site to behold, he has shaggy blonde hair and red eyes. He is clothed in with a strange outfit. It looks like he has completely wrapped himself up in bandages. Over the bandages was a purple shirt with a strange symbol on the front. His hair is covered in a separate bandage, and only a small part of his hair could be seen. I decided not to question him seeing as I am kind of scared of him.

¨The big guy next to Sheik is the one and only Darunia. He is in charge of explosives.¨

The boy is rather tall and towers over the rest of us. He has spiky brown hair and big brown eyes. His orange shirt could not contain he huge muscles that lay under it. Nor could it contain the huge belly that was begging to be released. Orange shorts come down to his knees and brown sandals saddle his feet. If it weren´t for the brown sandals he would look lie an orange blob. He looks like he would be the guy who actually has a heart.

¨Last but not least we have Malon. She is in charge of networking with the other students.¨

I have never seen such a deep shade of red before in my life, and her hair is that color. Her peaceful blue eyes reflect her personality. Next thing I know Link sits down next to me and I don´t have time to finish looking at Malon.

¨So Zelda did Saria introduce everyone?¨

¨Yes she did and I must say that I am very grateful for you guys taking me in so easily.¨

¨Hey any friend of Link´s is a friend of ours.¨ came Darunia´s loud but calming voice.

¨Yeah, but you better lose the dress princess because there is no way in hell that I am going to hang around with any preppy bitches.¨ This time it was Tetra and I was caught off guard by her comment.

¨Tetra there is no need to use such harsh words.¨

¨Sorry Link, but you know that I really don´t like preppy girls. Sorry Zelda I didn´t mean any hostility.¨

¨It´s ok besides I´m only wearing this dress because my mom made me because it is my first day at a new school. Tomorrow I will be dressed very differently. You´ll see.¨

¨I´ll take your word for it Zelda.¨

¨Ok so did you guys come up with a plan to get back at Ganon?¨

¨Yes Link we did, but we don´t want to talk about it here.¨

¨Zelda can keep a secret can´t you Zelda?¨

¨Link it´s not that it´s just that Ganon has kids spying everywhere.¨

¨Why don´t you guys try to make peace with him?¨

¨Because we want to show him that we can stand up for ourselves.¨ Mido replied

¨Well I will have no part in anything violent.¨

¨But Zelda you have to stand up for what you think is right, and we think it´s right. Besides we were just going to throw water balloons at him and his gang.¨

¨Yes I believe that standing up for what you think is right is important, but don´t you think that he is going to want to get back at you. Then it will keep going back and forth.¨

Everyone was silent contemplating what I had just said.

¨Zelda has a point you know. We will deep fighting each other unless we break the cycle and not retaliate.¨

¨Thank you Link for understanding.¨ I gave him a smile and inched a little closer to him.

¨Ok Link if you say that we should we will make peace.¨ Darunia replied

¨But if he messes with any of the other students we will take action.¨ replied Tetra

The bell rang to tell us that lunch was over. The rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. Saria and Mido were in my History class. Darunia and Malon were in my P.E. class, Tetra and Shiek were in my science class.

When I heard the final bell ring I was so excited because as soon as I get home I am going to take off this stupid dress. I walked out to the bus lot and found my bus. I sat near the front so that no one would bother me, and took out my iPod. I plugged the earphones into my ears and started rocking out to ¨Stairway To Heaven¨ the song fit my mood perfectly at the moment.

_There´s a lady who´s sure_

_All that glitters is gold_

_And she´s buying a stairway to heaven_

_Maybe just maybe these new friends I just made can save me from my past._

_Maybe just maybe._

* * *

**Reviews make the author very happy and motivated so please review if you want this story to get any better**


	2. Questions Without Answers

**A/N: Ok so I´m sorry it took so long to update I´ve been really busy and stuff and the computer that i wrote the first chapter on, did not have any word processing software on it when i got it so i had to download a 60 day trial for Microsoft Word and it expired a few days after i wrote the first chapter. But fear not for I am downloading Open Office right now. So you won´t have to wait as long for the next chapter**

**Oh and I write kind of slow, but i´m getting better.**

**So without further ado here is Chapter two I hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda**

Chapter 2 – Q's without A's

"Zelda you must do this for me."

"No I will not do it, you can not ask me to do something so horrible."

"If you don't do this then you will not earn my respect."

"What is there to respect? You're the worst father anyone could have. I hate you!"

"Zelda you must listen to me. This is your destiny; it is what you were born to do."

"You're telling me is that I was born for the sole purpose of bringing harm to other people?"

"You would be doing me a great favor and justice would be served."

"I'm sorry dad, but I don't see it as justice. I see it as retribution for all the things that you have done wrong."

"I admit that I have done some things that most people would see as rather reckless, but I have my reasons."

"Yes, but they are not justified, so you are not doing anyone any good."

"Zelda please I need you to do this."

"No dad, no matter how many times you beg me to do it I am not going to."

"Fine I guess you don't want HONK HONK!"

"What?"

"I said I guess you don't HONK HONK!"

Zelda was pulled out of her memory as the bus driver honked her horn. Zelda got on the bus, and the driver gave her an impatient look.

"Hey Zelda" she heard a voice call to her. She looked towards the back of the bus and saw Link sitting in a seat near the back. She made her way to him and down in the seat across from him.

Link began to stare at Zelda for some reason. To his dismay it didn't take her very long to notice.

"What?"

"Oh uh nothing it's just that you look so different."

"Yeah well I told you I would."

Link could not stop staring at her, she just looked so sexy. She looked totally different from the day before. Her hair wasn't straight anymore instead it was wavy and covered her right eye; it gave her a very mysterious look. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a Triforce attached. Instead of wearing a dress she wore a purple "I Heart Red Hot Chili Peppers" t-shirt. A mini skirt adorned her legs and showed off her curves. Around her waist was a studded AC/DC belt. Blue converses completed her punk look.

"So this is how you normally dress." Link said more as a statement than a question.

"Yes it is, you got a problem with that?"

"No, no problem just curious."

"Well don't get too curious or else I might have to hurt you."

"Ok but can I ask you one more question?"

"Sure why not."

"What were you thinking about when the bus pulled up to your stop."

Zelda stared at Link for a moment deciding whether to tell him or not.

"No."

"No what?"

"No I can't tell you." She turned towards the window trying not to look at Link. She closed her eyes. "It's too personal, when I trust you more I might tell you."

Zelda took her iPod out of her pocket and put the earphones in. Link knew that something was bothering her and he wanted to comfort her, but she would just think he was a creep.

The rest of the bus ride was uneventful and when they got into the bus parking lot Zelda ran off the bus and into the school.

Link grabbed his backpack and got off the bus. As he walked off the bus the cold air hit him like a brick and he ran into the school. As he walked to the cafeteria Sheik came up to him.

"Hey, Link what's up with Zelda?"

"I don't know she was acting weird on the bus."

"Well I saw her run into the bathroom a minute ago. Maybe she had to use the bathroom really bad."

"Yeah maybe you're right."

"Did you see what she was wearing?"

"Yes I did and quite frankly I was surprised."

"I mean how is she wearing a freaking mini skirt in the middle of January?" Sheik asked

"I don't know, but I sure hope she doesn't get hypothermia or anything."

"Same old Link always looking out for those in need."

"Yeah well that's just how I am and if you don't like it then screw you."

Sheik was taken aback by Link's sudden mood swing.

"I swear dude sometimes I think you are bipolar."

"I am not bipolar and stop calling me dude." Link said while trying not to playfully punch Sheik in the arm.

After what seemed like forever they finally made it to the cafeteria. As soon as they sat down at their usual table the gang sat there and stared at Link.

"What?"

"What's up with Zelda?" Saria asked

"I'm not sure she was fine on the bus."

"So tell us what happened."

"Ok fine I'll tell you." Everyone leaned their heads in to hear the story.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

"And here we are sitting here talking while she is in the bathroom doing goddesses know what." Link said while lying back in his chair.

"We should go check on her and see if she is ok." Came Malon

"No we should let her be, she will tell us if anything is wrong."

"Ok if you say so Link."

A few minutes later Zelda came out of the bathroom and walked towards where Link and her new friends were sitting. Along the way she could hear some other guy students giving her wolf whistles. Ignoring them she pressed on to her friends.

"Hey Link."

At the sound of his voice Link turned around to see Zelda standing their.

"Oh hey Zelda are you feeling better?"

"Yeah I just uh … needed to use the bathroom really bad. Isn't it beautiful outside?"

"No it's as cold as hell out there." Mido replied

"Really it seems pretty warm outside to me."

"How are you warm? You're wearing a freaking mini skirt."

"I don't know. I guess I am a naturally warm person."

By this time all the guys were staring at Zelda.

"Why are you all staring at me?"

"Because you're wearing a damn mini skirt." Sheik replied

"You so you've never seen a girl wearing a mini skirt before."

"Not for a while because of the weather."

"Hey Zelda maybe you should sit down it might make it easier to look away." Link said trying to stop the inappropriate behavior.

Zelda sat down between Link and Sheik. As soon as she sat down Link put a hand on her outer thigh and rubbed up and down. Zelda would have been creeped out by this but for some reason she wasn't, instead she felt very relaxed.

"So guys what do you want to do this weekend?" Link asked changing the subject.

"We could go to the football game tonight." Sheik replied excitedly

"Ok any other suggestions?"

"We could go to the mall." Saria replied

"Saria we went to the mall like two weeks ago." Mido complained

"I know but I really like the mall and Zelda hasn't been there yet. We could show her around."

"Actually I don't really like the mall that much, too many people in one place. Makes me claustrophobic."

"But there are just as many people in this school as there are at the mall."

"Yeah but I'm forced to come to school."

"Ok the mall is out of the picture." Link said trying to avoid an argument. "Any other suggestions."

After some debate everyone decided they were going to go to the football game.

* * *

_Later that day on the bus_

Zelda and Link were sitting in the same seats as they were in the morning.

"So Zelda what part of Hylian Estates do you live in?"

"Oh I live in the back, you know the really big brick house with the long driveway. Which house is yours?"

"My house is the one with the big oak tree in the backyard. Who did you say you lived with. Your aunt?"

"Yes my aunt Impa."

"I live with my grandma and my little sister Aryll."

"Oh how old is she?"

"Who my grandma?"

"No Aryll silly." Zelda laughed and gave him a smile.

"Oh right she is eight. If you want to meet her you can."

"Ok I'll come over in about half an hour."

"Alright see you then."

"Bye Link."

"Bye Zelda."

* * *

_About half an hour later_

Link heard the doorbell ring and ran down the stairs. For some reason he was nervous but he shrugged it off and opened the front door.

"Hey Zelda, come on in."

"Thanks."

Zelda stepped inside and stood a few feet from Link. Link shut the door behind her.

"So where is Aryll?"

"Uh … well it turns out that she went to the store with my grandma. They'll be back soon."

"Oh well what am I supposed to do now?"

"Hey I'm still here, come on lets go to my room."

They walked up the stairs and down the hall to Link's room. The first thing Zelda noticed when she entered the room was that everything was green. The walls, the bed sheets, the carpet, all green.

"Wow it's like a forest in here."

"Yeah I know but green is my favorite color."

Zelda noticed there was a couch on the other side of the room. She walked over to it and laid herself out on it.

"Link this is so comfortable I could fall asleep."

"Well why don't you?"

"Nice try Link but there is no way in hell you are going to watch me sleep."

"Whoa now." Link said backing up and putting his hands up in defense. "I'm not like that at all. I was just thinking that you could sleep until Aryll and my grandma got back."

"It's ok Link I was just kidding." She gave him a smile. "Besides I want to learn more about you. So what do you do up all by your lonesome."

" Well not much, but I'll give you a free tour if you want."

"Ok."

"So you've already met the couch. Next is the bed over here by the closet. The desk where I do my homework and stuff is over here by the window."

"Oh my gosh! You play guitar?"

"Yeah, I also play saxophone and sing."

"Really I play bass and my aunt has a lyre that I play sometimes.

"We should jam together sometime. I think Darunia plays drums."

"I would like that a lot Link."

* * *

**So what did you think, let me know in your review because the only way it can get better is if you guys tell me what is wrong with it. So please review thanks.**


	3. Hiatus

**Hiatus**

**This story is going to be on temporary hiatus due to lack of writing expertise. Once I become a better writer I will come back to this story. In the meantime I will probably writing some one-shots in order to get better. **


End file.
